Card Captor Little Wolf
by Little Wolf3
Summary: After the entire series Syaoran and Sakura are a couple and Syaoran's the CC of another book that seems more powerful than Sakura's.
1. Prologue

Card Captor Little Wolf a.k.a. Syaoran

Prologue

"What the heck is this?" I growled, this had to be a joke by Kero. There's no way I'm going to fall for it. This morning I found a dark blue book on my desk with the words 'The Hather' on it.

So I did the first thing that came to mind 'get Sakura and especially Kero here,' and if Sakura's coming no doubt Tomoyo's not far behind.

"Wow, another book," commented Tomoyo with stars in her eyes and I feel something bad is going to happen, to me.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke Kero," I growled staring at the book still on my desk. There is another difference of the book, the beast on the cover looked like a white tiger.

"Open it Syaoran," Sakura said. I cautiously walked to the book afraid it might explode and I put my hand on it. I felt the seal diminish and I opened the book, and there were cards in it.

"The first card might be the Windy card," Sakura said I turned to her and sweat dropped when Tomoyo was video taping us.

I picked up the first card and surprisingly enough it was the Windy all right. "This is starting to get freaky."

"Syaoran drop the card!" Sakura yelled. I was about to ask why but I noticed the Windy card glow and wind surrounded us, the cards in the book flew away.

The wind finally subsided and I noticed there was still cards in the book and something newt to the book that looks almost like Kero.

The white tiger like toy woke up and looked at me.

"Did you open the book?"

I nodded not sure what's happening.

"Congratulations, I guess your going to have to capture the cards." I stared in utter belief. I wasn't the only one Sakura and Tomoyo were staring too.

"By the way the name's Raijiku but you can call me Raiju for short."

Somehow I have a feeling this would lead to something terrible, very terrible.

So how was bad, good, strange, grammar bad? Anything! Well I hope it's good and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Oh great why do all the sun guardians look like toys?

"Hey, there are still cards in here," Tomoyo looked in the book.

"Year, I noticed that too," I said, as I pick up the small deck. "These are the same cards I caught in the Clow deck."

"Well no use capturing cards with a handicap card," Raiju replied, than he floated toward Sakura circling her. "No wonder you need a new card captor."

Kero got into Raiju's face. "Hey, she's qualified and she did past the final judgement."

"Yeah, for second rated cards."

Kero growled. Sakura began to look sad. I went over and hugged her, "Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. You did a great job capturing the cards and you didn't even know about them." She gave a small smile and laid her head on my shoulder. I'm glad I got over my blushing.

I looked over to the guardians. Kero was steaming and Raiju had dropped his jaw. 

He shook off his shock and flew over to us. "You need something to seal the cards." He brought out a key similar to Sakura's old one except it was blue and green. I let go of Sakura and took the key.

"I don't have to use a wand, do I?" Raiju looked around and noticed my sword and smirked.

"No, you can insert it in your sword." I did as he said and the sword glowed for a while and slowly diminished.

"Now your sword can seal like the wand."

"Syaoran where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, we both looked around and heard running water.

"Li-kun, something's wrong with your faucet." Tomoyo called from the kitchen.

We looked in the kitchen and water was over flowing in the sink. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"It must be the Watery card," I answered, and took out the freeze card before it floods my apartment. "Freeze card, freeze Watery!" The water turned to ice quite quickly.

"Return to your power confined!" The card flew to my hand. It's quite unusual that the cards look the same except being blue like the book. I wonder who Hather is I never heard of her before.

"See you're a natural," Raiju commented. I sighed. Than there was shaking and branches broke through my floor. It was the Wood card of course.

I sliced through the branches until I was in the center of the Wood.

"Return to your power confined!" The place was a mess with water all over the kitchen and holes in the living room floor.

"These cards are little different from the Clow cards. Some might work together against you." Raiju explained.

"Together… Against me?" I groaned, this is going to be a trying mission.

"This is great!" We looked at Tomoyo. "Now I can make battle costumes again and tape captures."

Oh man, I don't want that anything but that. 

"I already have a costume in mind Li-kun." 

Somebody please shoot me.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Return to your power confine!"

I'm really getting sick of saying that phrase over and over again. Why couldn't it be a different incantation instead.

The Shadow card flew to my hand. I used my lighting spell and turned on the streetlights. Than I used Windy to trap it.

"That was a great capture!" Tomoyo said, videotaping from a far.

These cards are different from the Clow cards. Usually they only come out one by one on some days, but these ones come constantly.

This morning I noticed the Sweet card was in my apartment. I'd say it was my great senses that sensed it but I'd be lying. I was pretty sure my room didn't look like a candy house. To make things worse the Jump card was trying to eat my bed, and Raiju was about to eat my desk.

It was easy to get Jump since it was occupied and Sweet was a simple capture too. Now I have teeth marks on my bed and desk.

Okay back to the present where I just captured the Shadow card. I thought when I could capture these cards I'd be wearing my robes but Tomoyo had a different idea.

I felt ridiculous wearing it now I know how Sakura feels.

The clothes were simple but I still felt stupid. I had on a black sleeveless looking vest with baggy black pants to match, and chinese slippers that felt a little comfortable. I had to wear a white belt around my waist and there was a Yin Yang sign on my back, and to top it off she wanted me to wear a black bandana around my head. When I was trying them on before the capture Tomoyo had a weird sparkle in her eyes and Sakura looked dazed too. She blushed when I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she said I looked cute. I gave a small smile.

It was the next morning and I was walking with Tomoyo and Sakura (surprising she was up early) to school.

When we got to our classroom I sensed something. As we got in the entire class was asleep.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"It's the Sleep card," I sighed, and Sleep came out behind Mr. Terada's desk. It was about to attack but I whacked it with the side of my sword. Before it could regain consciousness I sealed it. The class was still asleep too.

"What should we do if they ask?" Sakura asked as we sat in our desks.

"Uh… Hope they don't ask?"

"I just missed a capture that I wanted to tape." I think you know who that was.

I felt something near the window when I turned the Rain was nose to nose with me. It was kind of cute on its little cloud.

It kissed me on the nose and giggled away. "What the heck was that?" I said utterly shocked.

Sakura giggled, "It must be playing a game." 

"I think it likes you Li-kun," Daidouji said smiling also. I have this tendency to call her by her last name when I'm angry.

I shook off my shock and went after Rain and we bumped into Rika. Rika can sometimes be late except when she's needed to 'talk' to Mr. Terada. Not very many people know about them but I do and I'm not blurting anything out. They seem happy despite their age difference.

"Hey guys did class start?" she asked.

"Uh… not really," I said uneasily.

"Li-kun does Mr. Terada know about that?" she pointed to my sword. After she asked I noticed Rain and ran after it.

"You know Sakura that broach I got, the sword one. It was strange that I found it in my room."

I stopped and looked at her and there was the Sword on her shirt. "Oh, Kami." We know what would happen and we ran like hell.

Rika's eyes turned dead and she had the Sword in her had. I turned back to face her and block her attack.

"Syaoran don't hurt her!" Sakura cried.

"Who's hurting who?!" As I blocked another attack. I dodged another attack and hit her hand with the flat side of my sword. As the Sword fell out of her hand I caught her. "Return to your power confine!"

We brought Rika into the classroom. "That was déjá vu wasn't it?" I said to the others and they nodded.

"I missed yet another capture." Sakura and I sweat dropped.

I felt something above me and I saw the Rain it was patting my head. I put the tip of my sword on its head. "Return to your power confine."

I looked at the card and felt that it pitied me.

Oh well, a card's a card.


	4. Eriol

Interlude

Eriol was sitting in his chair thinking of what's been happening the past few days. Somehow the Little Wolf found another book and the aura from the book could be stronger than Clow Reed himself. Eriol was getting worried about this.

He heard about Hather in his previous life and he found out she wasn't from this world.

She was kind but dangerous and she liked Clow's idea of making cards so she copied it. She said, she already knew who was getting the book. The only clue she gave Clow was 'amber eyes,' and it actually got Clow confused.

Now Eriol understood the hint. Hather also said that her world will someday try to take there's so that's why she made the book.

"Why did that gaki get the book?" Nakuru complained.

"Are you just saying that because Touya doesn't like him?" Eriol stated.

"…"

"Anyway he's nicer now even to me and he tries not to glare at Touya all the time."

"I guess, but I still wonder why it picked him."

"I'm not sure. Hather didn't really say very much about it. She said that 'amber eyes' is different from every human."

"Human?"

"I don't know what she meant by that. Did you know Little Wolf isn't just the descendant of Clow. He's also Hather's maybe that's why the book chose him."

"Really…" Nakuru said surprised. 

"Yes, and he's the only one in his family that has Hather's blood. He also has a lot of raw power."

"Raw?"

Eriol nodded, "But he doesn't know about it and the Li clan doesn't know how to unleash it. Hather said only the book and tests can lead 'amber eyes' to his true potential."

"Tests?"

"Hather knew I'd be reborn so she wanted me to test him like the cherry blossom."

"So he's going to be stronger than you and Sakura-chan," she grinned at Eriol.

"Yes, but I hope he can control it," he said worried.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It never came up."


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

No one at school said anything so we continued with class. I wasn't even paying attention I was thinking of the cards. I was thinking mostly of the Rain card. Why did it kiss me?

I jerked up when the bell rang and slowly got my books together.

I was looking at the Sword card while walking home. "What use is this to me, I already have a sword?" I didn't expect an answer I was alone after all.

"Syaoran!" I turned and saw Sakura but she felt different.

"So, how are you?" she said smiling. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me it wasn't my Sakura. So I guess it must be a card.

"Syaoran!" I turned again and saw another Sakura with Tomoyo. When they came close enough they stopped. I guess they noticed what I noticed.

I turned to what I guessed is the Mirror card but I saw another Sakura. It must be the Illusion card.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked as the two Sakuras took the one near Tomoyo.

"Cards. They're the Mirror and Illusion cards." Two Sakuras were spinning one of them and they were looking dizzy.

"I can't tell their magic signatures. They're to close together."

"I'm the real Sakura!" "No, I am!"

The other one didn't say anything so I took that to my advantage.

"Illusion card!" Than the Sakura flashed to the form of Illusion. "Return to your power confine!"

"That was good Li-kun."

"Yeah well, Illusion can't talk like 'Mirror' or 'Twin' but identifying the Mirror is going to be harder." I explained.

"So what do we do than?"

"If I use an attack it will go right through Mirror but I'll hurt the real Sakura." I couldn't really think of anything that could work but I got this silly idea. I went to the Sakura on the right. "You are the Mirror card."

The Sakura I was pointing to turned into the Mirror. "Return to your power confine!" 

The real Sakura went over to Tomoyo and hugged her than she hugged me.

"That was very impressive Li-kun."

"Yeah, how did you know it wasn't me?"

"Uh… to you the truth I just guessed," I replied sheepishly, and they fell over.

"Raiju was right they do work together," I said holding the two cards.

Tomoyo sighed. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I missed another-we know, we know," I interrupted her.

She smiled, "You really know how to cheer a girl up." Huh what did she mean by that. (Even I don't know what she meant by that.) Was I trying to cheer her up, I just don't understand her at all.

The girls walked home with me Sakura wanted to because she was still jumpy and Daidouji didn't want to miss another capture.

"Oh Li-kun, I have a another costume I want you to try on." After hearing that I started lagging behind.

"Syaoran why are you slowing down?" Sakura asked, and Daidouji giggled. Sakura may be dense but I wouldn't have her any other way. Sometimes.

We were entering the apartment and I checked my mailbox.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Raiju said as we walked through the door.

"What?"

"You have a Play Station 2 and Final Fantasy 10!" (I really do have a PS2 and FFX)

"So?" I sweat dropped.

"So! So! Kero is going to be _soo_ jealous!"

"Why?" "He only has a PS."

"Okay…"

"Syaoran I didn't know you played video games," Sakura said as we sat down in the living room where Raiju was playing FFX.

"I do, I just don't talk about it much," I said opening the mail and throwing the junk ones out. I skimmed through the one that said Hong Kong.

"What's it say Syaoran?" Sakura asked worried, must be because I dropped the letter.

"Meilin's coming back."


End file.
